A Midnight Snack
by Aoi-shi
Summary: What happens when a hungry Naruto discovers that Sasuke is also hungry, but for something other than food? OneShot Yaoi... SasuNaru... lemony.


They were out late on a mission, resting their fatigued bodies in the tall blades of grass.

"So hungry~" Naruto whined as his stomach let out an equally unhappy statement.

"Well idiot, you should have brought some food with you. Nn, but that would require you to think ahead… and we all know that you need a brain in order to think," Sasuke sighed, glaring at the moon above them.

"Don't call me that you bastard! It's not like you thought to bring food either. You're probably just as hungry as I am!" Naruto shouted as he sat down and glared at the boy next to him.

"Maybe," Sasuke murmured dryly, "but at least I'm not complaining."

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke sat up and turned to face the yellow haired boy. His usually bright face was uncharacteristically gloomy. "You know, I don't hate you," sighed the last member of the Uchiha clan.

"Why should I care?" Naruto snapped bitterly, causing the dark hair boy stare back at him in disbelief. Did I really upset him that much?

Almost instantly, Naruto's mood went from livid to dismal, his head tilted forward and bangs covered his eyes. "You know, Sasuke... you treat me like shit every day, but have you ever stopped to think that maybe all I ever wanted was a little attention? For someone to actually give a damn about me?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he placed a finger underneath Naruto's chin, lifting his face and gazed into his large, cerulean eyes.

Naruto let out a startled cry as Sasuke crushed his lips against the smaller boy's. Caught off guard, Naruto's mouth opened slightly and Sasuke took the ideal opportunity to attack his prey's tongue with his own.

iHe might hate me, but I couldn't bear to stop now…/i

"Nhh… Sasuke… stop…" Naruto moaned into the other boy's mouth.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself..." Sasuke breathed, breaking the heated kiss. Naruto's cheeks glowed crimson as he looked away.

"But why... why me Sasuke? You could have anyone you want. There are girls out there who would kill to have you but acknowledge their existence. Me...? You've said it yourself several times. I'm completely... worthless." Naruto sighed dejectedly, hanging his head.

"You're not worthless, Naruto... I know... I've said some terrible things to you, but..." Sasuke's voice broke off as his eyebrow knitted together, before tugging the smaller boy to him again, pressing an almost desperate kiss to his lips.

The whiskered boy had unknowingly held Sasuke's heart for some time now, and really the same could be said for Naruto. However, he had just locked the feeling away, labeling it "adolescence" and tried ignoring his lust for the Uchiha boy.

This, however, proved quite difficult now as their bodies were so close together, moving as one. Naruto's hands found their way up to Sasuke's raven locks and laced his fingers through them as Sasuke's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer.

This time Naruto broke their kiss as Sasuke's fingers traced the curves of his stomach underneath his shirt, but before he could utter a complaint, Sasuke rubbed a palm roughly over one of his nipples, causing him to let out a choked gasp.

"God Sasuke, what are you doing to me!" Naruto panted, slightly confused at his body's intense reaction to the other boy's actions.

"Well, I suppose if you're unsatisfied I could fine a more exciting place to rub…" Sasuke grinned mischievously as he pressed the heel of his hand against the front of the blonde's pants.

"S-sasu…ke… don't…" Naruto gasped, eyelids falling to half-mast.

"Don't… what, Naru-kun?" Sasuke panted, eyes locked with the blonde's.

"… don't… stop." iEver/i, he thought. iI don't know how I survived this long without you…/i

Hands moved frantically and before long, they had completely divested each other of all articles of clothing. Pushing him roughly onto his back with one hand while gently caressing his now exposed body with the other, Sasuke pulled Naruto into another hungry kiss. This time wanting to taste every crevice of his mouth, however, he slowed to an almost painfully methodical pace.

After successfully satiating his hunger for Naruto's mouth, Sasuke worked his way to the sensitive skin on the smaller boy's neck, tracing his tongue along his jugular and eventually reaching one of his previously abused nipples.

Naruto's back arched into Sasuke's skillful mouth as his breaths became increasingly labored. Sasuke took this opportunity to leave a trail of bite marks and wet kisses down the center of his abdomen until finally reaching his prize.

iOh God, he isn't going to… is he…!/i Naruto's mind raced. "Sasu… ke?" he cried as said boy lapped lightly at the base of his erection, leisurely drawing up to the tip.

i

I suppose I've made him suffer long enough…/i

"Stop…" igasp/i "… stop teasing me!" ipant/i…

Upon hearing the desperate plea, Sasuke obliged by taking his entire length into his own searing mouth, tormenting and pleasuring the blonde's cock.

Sensing that his climax was near, Sasuke withdrew his mouth from Naruto's length, receiving a dejected moan from the blonde. He then held three fingers up to the blonde's bruised lips.

"Suck," he whispered hoarsely, eyes glazed in passion.

Confused at first, Naruto hesitated only a second before obediently taking the slender fingers into his hot mouth. He allowed his tongue to roll over them, sucking briefly on the tips before Sasuke withdrew them slowly and crushed his lips against the smaller boy's.

Gently, Sasuke reached down and pressed a saliva-coated finger into Naruto's tight entrance, then another, moving them in a scissoring motion.

"N-nn..." Naruto whimpered, surprised by the sudden pain. "What are you…"

But the look in Sasuke's eyes told Naruto exactly what he planned to do.

"Are you ready?" The brunette breathed. His body was on fire, but he didn't want to hurt the smaller boy.

Naruto gave a short nod, eyes squeezed shut as he took a sharp, shaky breath.

The brunette then folded Naruto's legs over his own shoulders and pressed his cock against the smaller boy's entrance.

"I'm… sorry…" he whispered as he thrust into the blonde then forced himself to be still as he let the small frame below him adjust.

After a minute or two, Naruto urged him to continue, which he did gladly by thrusting deeper and deeper until finally striking the smaller boy's prostate.

"S-sasuke!" he cried out in pleasure. His body arched even more into the Uchiha's frantic hands as he gripped the grass to the sides of him tightly. Opening his eyes slightly he noticed the other boy's tantalizing mouth hovering mere inches above his face, and decided to claim it for his own.

Seconds later Sasuke reached between their drenched bodies and closed his fingers around Naruto's length.

"Nhn.. ohh… S-sas... Sasuke!" he screamed, finally reaching his limit.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, not long after.

Both thoroughly exhausted, Sasuke gently pulled out of Naruto and spooned himself against the smaller boy's back. After a few minutes of rest, Naruto turned to face Sasuke, blushing once more.

"Sasuke… I…" he began, but Sasuke held a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I know… me too," he whispered, leaving feather light kisses on the blonde's whiskered cheeks.


End file.
